Tutorial: Mission Mode Codes
Mission Mode codes are made up of a 19-number code which allows missions to be shared between players. Each part of the code refers to a certain objective, while each part's value determines the objective's variation. With each objective that is enabled, the difficulty level rises to match, starting with 1. Up to 10 objectives can be enabled. Violating an objective usually results in a game over. Target ID The first two numbers in the code match the ID of the target student. This has a minimum value of 02 and a maximum value of 32 in low school population or 89 in high population. Note: Senpai (Student 1) does not appear in Mission Mode, possibly due to the aura they are coded with, which will interfere with the mission. Weapon The third and fourth numbers in the code refer to the weapon required to kill the target with. The values are as follows: Uniform The fifth number in the code refers to the uniform worn whilst killing the target. Disposal Method The sixth number in the code refers to the method in which the body of the target must be disposed of. Target Only The seventh number in the code refers to whether or not the target is the only one allowed to be killed. No Witnesses The eighth number in the code refers to whether or not another student may witness the murder of the target. No Corpses Discovered The ninth number in the code refers to whether or not other NPCs are allowed to discover the body of the target or any other dead NPC. Murder Weapon Disposal The tenth number in the code refers to whether or not the murder weapon must be disposed of. Clean All Blood The eleventh number in the code refers to whether or not all blood must be cleaned up. This includes footprints, however it does not include bloody clothing. Time Limit The twelfth number in the code refers to whether or not there is a 10-minute time limit on the mission. Suspicious Activity The thirteenth number in the code refers to whether or not students are allowed to witness suspicious behaviour. Security Cameras The fourteenth number in the code refers to whether or not security cameras will be present during the mission. Metal Detectors The fifteenth number in the code refers to whether or not metal detector gates will be present during the mission. Speaking to Students The sixteenth number in the code refers to whether or not the player is able to speak to other students. Safe The seventeenth number in the code refers to whether or not the player has an additional mission to complete on top of the murder of their target. Nemesis Conditions The eighteenth number in the code refers to the conditions of Nemesis' presence in the mission. These conditions do not affect the assigned difficulty level of the mission. Note: If Condition 3 is enabled, sometimes Nemesis will be disguised as the target student, thus preventing the mission to be completed. School Population The nineteenth and final number in the code refers to the population of the school. Category:Functions